Just A Pinch of Water
by NinjaLink
Summary: "Ino..." His voice rose a little higher. He soon faced her, "This isn't about what happened. It's the fact you weren't paying attention to what you were doing again." GaaIno.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto, but a copy of Season 1 and 2.

* * *

Their argument ended in refusal to talking to each other. They were together for years and in the beginning, it was bashful, cute, and timid, but it grew exponentially emotionally and physically. He was a Kazekage, but it didn't stop him from spending time with his lover and for her, she was a chunin who accepted missions from Naruto, even though she lived in the Land of Suna. She knew, beforehand, that falling for him was dangerous, but something inside of her didn't stop her. Although they went through for better or for worse, this particular argument rose. Yamanaka Ino, wearing only a large, purple T-shirt and cotton shorts, sat in her bed reading a romance novel. She tried to read, but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was blurry and unfocused.

"That redheaded jerk," She huffed, "He thinks he knows what's best for everything _as usual_." She exaggerated with a roll of her eyes. She then thought about the argument they had from earlier.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Sabaku no Gaara asked his wife, arms crossed with a distinct stern in his eyes. His back faced her and she crossed her arms too. They were in the dining room where a pitcher of water, broken in pieces, along with Gaara's gourd laying on the floor. It was obvious to see that the sandy gourd was dampen by the water. The two were across from each other; the tension was hot.

"Hey! You're the one who put your stupid gourd against the table so lazily!" She retorted, "I just so happened to have the stupid thing there!" He then looked at her with narrow eyes.

"You should know better by now that is not the case." His monotone answer made her red. She gritted her teeth.

"What ever! You can go and complain about how 'I' got water all over your sand even though you **saw** the pitcher right there."

"Ino." His voice was a bit soften. Seeing how frustrated she was, he knew not to get her even more riled up.

"Don't _Ino_ me!" She barked, "Like I said, it's not my fault!"

"Ino..." His voice rose a little higher, which phased her. Seeing him tense for a second frightened her. She hadn't felt this way since their earlier years. He soon faced her with a serious look, "This isn't about what happened. It's the fact you weren't paying attention to what you were doing again."

_Again?_ She thought and suddenly tried to remember what else he was talking about. What was he talking about? He usually was very direct about his words, but with her mind so clouded, she didn't understand. He sighed lightly and looked at her again.

"I can sense you're frustrated." He said, "I'm going back to the office to let you clear your mind." He then turned around and headed for the door. Seeing him go so haste fully upsetted her even more.

"What?! Really?!" She scowled, "It's 11 P.M.! And you're going to leave because I'm **mad**?!" He stopped and looked her in the eyes. His stoic face was more serious than ever and she growled in fury. This man was difficult.

"Ino, think about it." He last said and left without another sound. The door behind shut calmly. Ino stood there glaring at the door with the broken pitcher at her feet. As for the gourd, it slowly, but surely reformed back together and followed the trail Gaara had walked.

"The nerve of that man!" She gripped her fists, "You weren't paying attention to what you were doing **again**. What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" She said in a mocking tone. She knew that her night wasn't going easily her way.

* * *

She was right. The argument was short, but lit a heavy fire in her body. But his reasoning seemed to make more sense as she processed the information. She thought about the past few incidents she had recently that happened because she had something placed inconveniently. The piles of paperwork Gaara brought home flew over because of Ino carelessly pushing them over his home desk while wiping the table. The soap from the bathroom was left on the floor, which she dropped and forgot about, made Gaara slip and hurt his back against the railing. Surprisingly for a man of few words, he was filled with quite a few words, which made the blonde giggle everytime he had a comment. She even spilled hot chocolate all over his recent filled-out documents that he needed for his council meeting with the elders. She exhaled heavily knowing what the problem was then. It was so redundant, she couldn't believe how oblivious she was.

"Oh kami, he's right." She thought out loud, "He **is** right. I've been such a klutz, I should probably go apologize to him and tell him I'll be more careful..." The words trailed off as she hated admitting she was wrong. She threw her book to the ground and looked at the clock.

It read 1 A.M.

She frowned and jumped out of bed. How tiring it was to do something as much as apologizing so late at night. She then walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. _That man isn't going to run away from my anger no more!_ She exclaimed thoughtfully to herself and made it to the bottom where she heard a soft snore from the couch in the living room. She jumped a little, expecting the unexpected. _He's home already? I didn't even hear him come in._ She thought with a frown, knowing as a ninja, she should have known, and slowly made her way to peak over the couch at him. His body sprawled over the couch and covered with a long, fleece blanket where his feet were dangling out. One arm covered his eyes and the other dangled lifelessly over the edge. Yet he seemed peaceful lying there asleep. She was still a little mad at him, but the way he was sleeping, she smiled to how cute he looked. Ino walked closer to him, looking down at him. She noticed he had his armor and formal red jacket off. He was wearing a mesh shirt and his grey trousers.

"Gaara," She whispered and poked his eye-covering arm; he nudged, "Gaara?" Suddenly he exhaled and turned to his side. Ino puffed, knowing he does that when he wanted to fall asleep. Obviously, he wasn't asleep, but pretending to sleep.

"Yes?" He mumbled. She hesitated for a moment and sighed. He was being difficult, but negiotatable.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She began softly, "I didn't mean to be so angry." The man immediately turned to face her with his dark-circled eyes and looked at her. She couldn't help to feel welcoming to him because of action. Her anger for him was over and all she wanted to do was hug him and hold him all night.

"What did you learn?" Gaara's question stuck to her well and she pondered for moment to find the right words.

"..." She got her words together, "I've been really careless about things lately. I'm sorry for it. But I know now that I need to be more careful." The statement choked her and she cleared her throat. "Will you forgive me? I'll be more careful, I promise." He didn't say anything, but continued to look at her blue eyes. They were sincere and slightly groggy from the lack of slumber. He took a moment before he rolled to his side, allowing excessive room on the edge of the couch. Ino was surprised at his action.

"Come." He ordered. She slowly picked up the blanket and hesitantly lied in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist while she adjusted the blanket and she slowly made herself comfortable, forming her body to fit his. The two didn't move in the dark. Ino was taken back at his gesture, but she knew better than to make anything out of it. His breath on her neck tickled, yet was calming.

"Ino." He said after a few minutes. She tilted her head back to hear him better, "I love you." She smiled knowing the feud was officially over and hearing him say those words were always rare, but it was still awkward to think the argument was short and silly. Getting angry over spilled water was redundant, but really she understood what he meant earlier. She chuckled as she nuzzled closer to him, smooshing him up against the couch's back.

"I love you too, Gaara." She said with a short smile on her face and a kiss was placed on her cheek. She closed her eyes as he did. The night was silent and she felt Gaara kissing her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was in a similar, but more intense argument with my husband earlier and all I could think of was writing a GaaIno fan fiction to let off some steam. Then I thought, "Hey, I bet Gaara and Ino would have a similar feud and resolution like my husband and I would." So this was born. I** could **try to continue this****, but I have no ideas and I just wanted to practice a little. Plus, it was a little longer than I anticipated. Oh well. Comments and faves are much appreciated.**


End file.
